Sesame Street Gone Wrong
by NationGentaObrien
Summary: What really happens when Susan Sarandon and the Count go to the castle? Dedicated Magenta Transylvania! Please R&R!


_**(BEFORE READING! WATCH THIS VIDEO! IT GOES ALONG WITH THIS STORY! .com/watch?v=RzeBXARiA0I&feature=related Dedicated to RHPSLuvver13! *heart*)**_

"Oh, Count, I'm cold and wet, and I'm frightened…" Susan said as she walked up to the castle with the Count. Their car had broken down in the middle of the road, so they had walked up to this strange castle for help. On top of all that, their formal clothes were soaked by the heavy rain that just recently started to fall.

"Susan, don't worry! We can knock!" the Count said, pointed a purple finger at the door. Susan smiles and fixed the skirt of her full, silver gown. "That's why I love you Count, you're always thinking about the positive side of things." She told him with a giggle as she put a hand under his cheek. The Count blushed and looked back at the door. "Alright, you knock, and I'll count!" he said assured as he straightened his jacket. Susan nodded and pushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face. "Okay…" she whispered and put a hand to the door.

She pounded her small fist the first time against the wooden door. "One!" the Count shouted. Another pound came from her hand. "Two!" he said with a squeal. Susan pounded her hand again. "Three!" the Count shrieked, jumping so high that his glasses might have fallen off his face. Susan smiled and put her hands behind her back. The Count looked at her, waiting, but she just stood there. "Um, are you going to knock?" he asked curiously. Susan's eyes got bigger. "Oh, but I just did!" she muttered, rather confused. The Count stood there, looking angry. "That's not near enough!" he growled and put his knuckles to the door.

Susan hung her head in shame as he counted the pounds. "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…" he began. Susan started feeling worried. "Uh, Count, let's just go…" she started, but the Count wouldn't listen. "Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen…Fourteen…" he continued. "Count…" Susan tried to interrupt again, yet the Count kept going. "Fifteen…Sixteen…Seventeen…Eighteen…Nineteen…Twenty-" he yelled, but the door actually opened. "How'd ya do I- Oh fuck, not this!" a voice boomed. The door had opened alright, but not to the person they had hoped.

Dr. Frank N Furter, dressed in his usual outfit, eyed them angrily in the door way, stomping his heels in defeat. Susan felt sick. "Oh, dear, not you again…" she said with a sigh. Frank looked toward her and raised a brow. "Excuse me, at least I'm good at sex!" he spat. A red haired woman came up behind him and giggled. She had on a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt with no bra. "Mmm, you're actually _really _good…" she said seductively as she begun to kiss the back of his neck gently. "Thanks, Nat…"Frank said with a grin and pulled her to his chest while grabbing her ass. Susan rolled her eyes. "First off, ew…" she muttered in disgust. Nation stuck out her tongue, making Frank lean his mouth to hers. They sat there, lips moving in passion while creating moans and whimpers. Susan felt the need to barf.

"Second, you do know this is a kid's show, right?" she asked, giving the camera man an odd look. Frank looked up from the deep kiss and pulled his lips away. "Yes, I understand that. Kid's are learning about how to do things their parents don't let them know about." He said and winked at the lens. Nat laughed as another person came to the door. A blonde, tan, muscle man. Susan sighed. "Oh, hi Rocky. I have your kid at my house…." She muttered, making the Count confused. Rocky made a retarded laugh, but was pushed away by a small, yet colorful girl. "Hiya, Janet!" a high voice squeaked. "Columbia, go back inside!" Frank shouted while Nation started to hug his body closer. "No! I haven't seen Janet in ages! Oh! I know! Let's invite her for some tea!" Col squeaked, trying to make it out the door. "Columbia! Leave ze master alone… I don't see vhy you're so excited over- Janet!" A German accent gasped. "It's Susan!" Susan replied in defeat, rubbing her temples with her small fingers. Magenta stood at the doorway with her brother Riff and waved excitedly. "Columbia iz right, Master! Ve should let her come in!" she argued. Frank sighed. "NO! Riff, tell your sister it isn't right to do! Letting a slut into our castle!" he yelled. Riff made a face. "_Our_ castle? I thought it was _your _castle and we were staying here to _clean _for you!" he replied and took Magenta's hand. "Although, you are right. No sluts or whores allowed." He admitted. "I'M NOT A SLUT!" Susan shouted, her face now red. Everyone stopped and got silent.

"Vhat's up vith the bipolar, Janet?" Magenta asked in shock. Susan's face got even redder.

"MY NAME ISN'T JANET! IT'S SUSAN! AND WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE?" she yelled while pulling at her hair. Frank smiled. "Because we can be… Janet." He said simply with a smirk. Susan picked up her purse and stomped off. "FUCK ALL OF YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE! DAMN! AND NOW MY REPUTATION IS RUINED! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" she shouted and walked off to the street. The Count stood there, transfixed and looked back at the strange people. "You guys got wine?" he asked. Frank nodded and stepped out of the doorway. They invited the Count in and returned to their nice little evening, leaving the camera crew blankly confused.

_**(Not the best, but I hoped you all got a good laugh XD Love ya all! )**_


End file.
